Ethan (EP101)
If you are looking for 's counterpart who appeared in the anime, see . ---- '''Ethan' (Japanese: フォード Ford) is a character of the day who appeared in Get Along, Little Pokémon. Ethan lives on Mandarin Island South. He owns several , which are used to supply power to local towns when they have power failures. He also has a , which helps to round them up. All of the Magnemite were loyal to him, except for one nicknamed Number 6, which he referred to as his "black sheep." While with , both Ethan and his Jolteon were injured. At the same time, a local town suffered a power failure, and the Pokémon Center needed power to help the sick Pokémon. volunteered to take the Magnemite to the town to restore the power. On his way there, he encountered Team Rocket again, who were making themselves covered in static electricity to attract the Magnemite to them. Seeing its friends were in danger, Number 6 came to their rescue, and in the process, evolved into . After sending Team Rocket blasting off, Ash was able to reach the town safely and restore power. Pokémon with the group in Ethan's care. When they were set free to relax, all of the Magnemite went off in different directions. But later, when the Magnemite were all rallied back together thanks to Ethan's which used its electricity to attract them, Number 6 wandered off, but was soon corralled by Jolteon. Ethan explains that Number 6 is the "black sheep" and frequently wanders off. Later, after Ethan is hurt by , is tasked with bringing the Magnemite to the next town. However, none of the Magnemite obey Ash and wander off. manages to do Jolteon's job and brings all the Magnemite back, except Number 6. Ash finds it near a stream but are also there. They use static electricity to pull all of the Magnemite, including Number 6, which Ash is still holding onto. Pikachu attempts to corral the Magnemite back from Team Rocket, but the power of the static is too great. Seeing how hard Pikachu is fighting for the Magnemite, Number 6 collides with Team Rocket's electric ray and Pikachu's Thunderbolt absorbing both and freeing its fellow Magnemite. Suddenly it evolves into a and sends Team Rocket blasting off. Number 6's known moves are and .}} which absorb lightning from storms, and supply electricity to local towns. They are named using numbers. They first appeared when they were absorbing electricity from a storm, nearly zapping and . They took a liking to Ash's Pikachu, smothering it and zapping Ash in the process. They are later seen absorbing another lighting storm in the night. The next day they are caught by using a giant magnet, but with the help of Ash's Pikachu, they are saved. When they scatter about, corrals the group, but when it is hurt, Pikachu takes over. They are all very loyal to Ethan except one, Number 6. Later, they are captured again by Team Rocket using static electricity, but are soon freed by Number 6. Magnemite's known moves are and .}} herd Ethan's . It first appeared herding Magnemite which were absorbing electricity from a lightning storm. The next day Jolteon is captured along with by . Jolteon then uses , successfully setting it and Pikachu free. It then tries to control the group of Magnemite with a and frees the Magnemite, but while focusing on freeing the Magnemite, it is attacked and hurt by Jessie's Arbok. When Ash goes on ahead with the Magnemite, due to its injury, Jolteon stays behind. Jolteon's known moves are and .}} , which pull his stagecoach so he can traverse Mandarin Island South. They first appeared giving and shelter from the . After the attack by , one stays with the wagon, while the other is ridden by Ash as he travels to the next town with Ethan's Magnemite. None of Tauros's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=有本欽隆 Kinryū Arimoto |en=Nathan Price |he=שלמה סדן Shlomo Sadan |no=Trond Teigen |pt_br=Daoiz Cabezudo |es_eu=Juan Antonio Arroyo |pl=Krzysztof Zakrzewski}} Trivia * Ethan's name and appearance is based on the character Ethan Edwards from the 1956 western classic , starring legendary action hero , who played Ethan Edwards in the film. Ethan's Japanese name, フォード Ford, is a homage to the legendary director of The Searchers and many other westerns, . But unlike Wayne's character in the western classic, who is a rugged, despicable anti-hero, Ethan is kind and gentle. John Wayne starred in many films directed by John Ford. Category:Orange Islands characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Electric-type Trainers de:Blitzgewitter und Energiespender#Ethan fr:John it:Ethan (anime)